


Collection of Readers

by CorruptedSoulofSilver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSoulofSilver/pseuds/CorruptedSoulofSilver
Summary: Just a collection of the CanonxReader Stories I've written, I may write more, I may not. They're mostly short drabbles but I hope you like them anyway!





	1. I Kissed a Girl (Navy x Reader)

_Us girls we are so magical_  
_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_  
_Hard to resist so touchable_  
_Too good to deny it_  
_Ain’t no big deal, it’s innocent_

This party was boring. Yes, all your friends were there and yes, you still were having a good time despite the boredom, but there were two problems.

1\. You were running out of things to talk about

2\. Despite supposedly everyone being there, you hadn’t seen her anywhere.

She had to be here, right? Of course she did, the rest of her platoon was here so she had to be.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“(Naaaaaaame)!” You couldn’t help but chuckle at Navy’s enthusiastic call.

“Hey Navy, there you are! Did you miss me?” The sweet Ruby blushed before grinning and hugging you tightly.

“Of course I did!” She paused and gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. “Oh! I almost forgot the most important part of your greeting!”

You blinked, wait what? Before you could ask, she pulled you down and kissed you. You froze in shock, a deep blush crossing your cheeks. You knew Navy was bold, but wow! 

Pulling back, she licked her lips. “You’re wearing cherry today!” she commented innocently causing your blush to deepen.

A little giggle escaped her before she jolted as her leader called her name. “Oops! Sorry (Name), I’ll be back!” Navy smiled before blowing a kiss and rushing off leaving you still frozen on the sand.

You just had your first kiss.

With a girl.

_…and you liked it._


	2. According to Plan (Calem x Reader)

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. You were just supposed to help Shauna talk to Calem and then leave it at that. Gaining a crush on the trainer was not part of the plan.

Now here you were, trying to figure out what you were supposed to do. Did you help Shauna get closer to Calem or did you try to get closer to him yourself?

You weren’t a selfish person but at the same time, was it fair to you to lose someone you liked to your friend?

“(Name)!”

You jolted to attention to look up at the boy who was the source of your dilema. Calem folded his arms, pouting faintly, “Finally…! I’ve been calling your name for five minutes now!”

Your cheeks flushed, “Oh… sorry Calem. Is there something you needed?” Now it was his turn to blush and rub the back of his neck. “Uh well… Shauna told me to come talk to you.” What? It was then when you noticed the said girl standing outside. She waved and grinned at you before scurrying away.

“I uh… I was wondering if maybe…” He was stumbling over his words which was surprising, considering he was usually so calm and confident in speaking.

“Calem?”

“Would you go out with me?” You froze, eyes wide.

So…will you?


	3. See You Again (Mystery Ruby x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide which Ruby to use, so that’s up to the reader!

_It’s been a long day without you my friend_  
_And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We’ve come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_

How long had it been since you had seen her? Two years now maybe? She had been called back to Homeworld for some reason neither of you knew. She had promised she wouldn’t be long, that she would come back, but when? You weren’t sure how much longer you could take.

Your friends and family were worried about you. You didn’t sleep much so lately dark circles had formed under your eyes. No longer did you smile as brightly as you used to, only tired fleeting ones and that was when you were prompted. You just couldn’t bring yourself to be happy. Yes you still had the rest of your friends and your loving family, but… without her, it just felt meaningless.

Right now you were hanging out at the hill the two of you used to meet at so many times. Sitting on the edge, you rested your hands behind you as you took in the setting sun casting an orange glow over the town below. A light breeze carried the scent of salt water causing you to close your eyes.

You thought about how you coaxed her to come to the beach with you for the first time. She was uneasy about the water, not surprising as she was in tune with fire, still though, to your surprise, she didn’t need much coaxing to actually go into the water. She gave you her normal half smile/half smirk as you questioned her.

“When I’m with you, (Name), nothing can go wrong.”

A quiet laugh not far from a sob escaped you as you brought your legs to your chest, wrapping your arms around them. Why wasn’t she home? What was going on on Homeworld that they so desperately needed her for so long? It wasn’t fair.

So immersed in your own thoughts, you never noticed the presence coming up beside you until a familiar warm touch gently brushed your tears away.

“C’mon, (Name), you’re stronger than that.”

You jolted and looked up in shock. There she was, she looked a little different, the yellow diamonds gone now, replaced by (color) (shapes), but still the same familiar smile that caused tears of happiness to well up in your eyes. You threw your arms around her, hugging her tightly as you could, assuring yourself that this was real.

She laughed softly, though it sounded a bit shaky as you could feel wetness against your chest. She hugged back, pressing closer, “C-come on, (Name), y-you’re gonna make me cry too…”

“I can’t help it…” You whispered. “I missed you so much.” Her grip tightened, “I missed you too… I’m home now.”

“I know… Welcome home.”


End file.
